


Goodbyes

by digthewriter



Series: The Sins of Camelot [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Arthur says goodbye to his father and to Merlin.





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the series. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Sins used: Anger and Debate.
> 
> * * *
> 
> DISCLAIMER: not mine, written for fun. no offence intended. 
> 
> OBVIOUSLY.

"It's not like that…" Merlin insisted when Arthur scoffed. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so upset. There was never going to be any good result of this. 

He and Merlin had walked out of each other's lives ages ago, and today, of all days, was not when Arthur should have been dealing with his anger with Merlin. Or have a debate with him. 

What he should be doing was bidding him goodbye, and tell him to have a nice life. To ask for forgiveness from Morgana for cheating on her with illicit thoughts about Arthur, and then move to Germany or wherever. 

"Of course, it isn't," Arthur said with a calm voice, even surprising himself. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you, Merlin. It's been a long day. So if there isn't anything else…" 

"Arthur…" 

"You've said your piece, and now let me say mine. Thank you for being honest. And there is no ill-will here. I have other things to tend to so, I suppose this is what you wished for." 

"What's that?" Merlin said, sounding confused. 

"A goodbye. Do talk to Morgana before you leave, and if anything, ask for her forgiveness again. But, you don't owe me anything." Arthur gave Merlin a small smile, confused at why he felt like his heart was breaking, and walked away. 

He went looking for Mordred who was next to Percy. Arthur had half a mind to walk away from them but Mordred saw him and he rushed to Arthur's side. 

"Everything all right?" Mordred asked, taking Arthur's arm and leading him out of the room. They went down the corridor and found a quiet place. 

"Yes. And no." Arthur released a long, exasperated sigh. "I just want this day to be over with." 

"Say no more. Stay in the guest room. Just relax. I'll be back soon." 

Arthur did what he was told. Thankfully, the room he'd found his refuge in had a mini-bar and he poured himself a scotch and relaxed in the arm chair. A few sips later, he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

0-0

"Arthur…" 

"What…" Arthur opened his eyes, and took in the room. Where was he? How had he got here? _Right…_ he thought to himself, remembering his day and everything else that came with it. 

"You okay, mate?" Mordred was knelt down beside him, his hand on Arthur's knee. "I didn't want to wake you, but, I figured you'd want to get back to your flat." 

"Where's everyone? What time is it?" 

"It's been half an hour since I left you, mate. Everyone's gone. We told everyone it was time to go and we packed loads of food for people to take home, and Percy and Lance took care of it all. Morgana just left with Gwen. So, I'll drive you home." 

"And…" Arthur said, he didn't need to ask, did he? 

"He's left too. I told him that you were tired and weren't entertaining anymore visitors. He didn't see happy about it but…he gave me this." Mordred handed Arthur a small piece of paper. "It's his contact information." 

"Oh." 

"So, take you home then?" 

"Good plan." 

Arthur stood up from his seat and placed the half-drank glass of scotch on the table. He was still holding Merlin's contact info so he crumbled that piece of paper and left it next to the glass. He allowed Mordred to take him home. 

He was quiet for most of the drive and when Mordred pulled up in front of his house, Arthur admitted to something he hadn't wanted to admit to. "Do you want to come in?" he asked Mordred. "I don't wanna be alone tonight." 

"Yeah. Of course," Mordred said, and he parked the car and got out of it with Arthur. 

They walked to Arthur's flat in companionable silence, and upon entering, Mordred immediately got on the computer. "I'll order us some food. Do you have a preference?" 

"No, I don't care," Arthur said, heading to his bedroom to shed his clothes and take a shower. When he emerged, feeling slightly better, Thai food was waiting for him. 

"It was either this or curry, but Thai Delight has curry also and they have these delicious fried noodles…" 

"I can't even think of food right now," Arthur said, even though he sat on the dining table across from Mordred and put some white rice on his plate. It all smelled wonderful, and he was certain that if he started eating, he'd enjoy it. 

Mordred did know him best. 

"So, do you want to talk about it?" 

Arthur shook his head. "Where do I even start." 

"Do you love him?" 

Arthur let out a bark of laughter that surprised both him and Mordred. "I barely know him." 

"Yet, you felt something. You still feel it." 

Arthur shrugged. Did he? "I don't know. He's some bloke I met ages ago, and I don't know anything about him, but he's managed to get under my skin over and over again. It's madness." 

"If it's not madness, it's not love," said Mordred. 

Arthur wanted to roll his eyes. "Well, he's moving to Germany and I've said my goodbyes to him." 

"Doesn't help you discarded his contact info without giving it a glance." 

"What would I do? Try something long distance? That's rubbish." 

Mordred shrugged this time. "I dunno…Germany isn't terribly far away, and it's not like you don't have the money to go and fly and see him, or have him fly here on some weekends. You've got a second chance on something…" 

"I've got a second chance on nothing," said Arthur. He was done eating. He'd been nibbling on the rice and the vegetable coconut curry long enough. "I think I'm ready for bed." 

"Very well, I'll clean up and take the sofa." 

"No, it's okay." When Mordred raised an eyebrow, Arthur continued. "I'll help you clean up, and come to bed with me…I like your company and we're mates. I told you. I don't want to be alone tonight." 

"Arthur…" Mordred said tentatively. 

"No, shite. That's not what I—fuck, I'm messing it all up. I mean, just stay with me. I need a friend. If that's not completely weird, because I might have just totally fucked—" 

"Arthur, it's okay…" Mordred said, coming by Arthur's side and placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "We'll pretend we're twelve and best mates and have a sleepover." 

"God, you're weird." 

"Right, I'm weird," Mordred said chuckling and they started to clean up. 

They talked about everything that wasn't Arthur's life, his father, or Merlin. Arthur was glad for it. Mordred really was the best man ever. When they were all done, they went up to Arthur's room and Arthur gave Mordred a t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts to change into. 

They got in bed together, and Arthur's bed was big enough that they could both be comfortable and not touch each other. It'd been a while since Arthur had had a sleepover, and then he realised that maybe it was strange. He'd simply invited Mordred to sleep in bed with him. 

"I hope you don't mind that I might duck out early tomorrow," Mordred said, breaking the silence. 

"Oh?" Arthur asked, curious. 

"Percy asked me for coffee so I want to go home and change—" 

"Oh…why didn't you say anything. I wouldn't have made you stay the night…" 

"No, I know you need a friend more than I need...whatever." 

"A good shag?" Arthur teased. 

"Oh, shut up." 

"You know he's going to be huge." 

"God, Arthur. Now, I'm regretting staying…" 

They both laughed until Arthur's stomach hurt and then they changed the subject again. Eventually, Arthur fell asleep first, and with a smile on his face, thinking how lucky he was to have Mordred.

0-0-0

When Arthur woke up in the morning, he was alone. He'd figured as much, Mordred was an early riser. He took his time getting out of bed, and went downstairs to find that Mordred had also set the pot to make coffee and it was still hot. 

He approached the coffee pot and found a mug turned over, holding a small piece of paper under it. Arthur removed to look at it. 

He couldn't believe it. It was Merlin's contact information. 

Mordred had left it there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a plan to write a sequel long fic to this, no idea when that'll happen.


End file.
